Child of Mine
by DrMcCoyFTW
Summary: Bones was not happy. Not happy at all. McCoy thinks about his Daughter back on Earth. McCoy centric. Rated T for minor swearing. Oneshot.


**Child of Mine**

**

* * *

**

Bones was not happy. Not happy at all.

Sitting in his office in Sickbay, the Southern Doctor couldn't stop an agnostic sigh from escaping his lips. If only he had of had more time with Joanna. She had only been five when the Ex and he broke it off and though he hated leaving his little girl with _that woman _it was the only way he could escape _her_. She was seven (and three quarters as she constantly reminded him). They often wrote letters to each other, Joanna like the old fashioned style of doing things and although her letters weren't quite coherent most of the time, one recently had simply started and ended in 'I like my Daddy.", they still brought a smile to McCoy's face along with a whole host of other emotions.

Anger, Resentment, Self-loathing, Bitterness and most of all Guilt.

He still couldn't believe that he of all people had abandoned his beautiful daughter with that evil conniving witch. McCoy would never forgive himself even if Joanna did.

McCoy frequently sent his daughter pictures of him and the Academy despite his hate of being photographed. For the most recent picture he had asked for Jim's help to take a picture of him outside _The Enterprise _when they had docked in the Bolian Sector. He tried hard to smile nicely but when Jim was bent over laughing with the camera still clutched in his arms it was really quite disheartening.

"Ah C'mon Bones you should have seen that face!" At this point he paused to wipe a tear from his eye "It was priceless." He choked out through his fit of giggles.

McCoy blushed slightly at that memory, his facial expression couldn't have of been that strained! Unfortunately Jim had uploaded it to his communicator and deleted it from the camera before Bones had a chance to stop him. Speaking of communicator his was bleeping irritatingly, grabbing it from the side of his belt he fumbled to open it and gave the customary greeting. "McCoy here." The Hag spoke on the other end.

"Hello Leonard, I hope you're not busy-" She started as Dr McCoy started to phase her words out. _'Yeah right, Hope you're not busy my ass! Only time she calls me is if she wants more alimony or something's up with Joanna.' _This thought made Bones snap back into attention. "-Anyway as I was saying I really need more support from you on this matter. She wont listen to me."

Damn it was about Joanna.

"Put her on." McCoy hoarsely demanded.

"Daddy?" Came a sweet voice through the device.

"Yep, It's me darlin'. What you been doin' to upset you're momma now?" The Doctor drawled, his accent forever came out thicker when he spoke to his little girl. That was down to the fact when she was little she was entranced whenever her father spoke. It had amused him to no end. When she was ten months old whenever he spoke even if she was across the room from him, she would lift her little head up and look straight at him.

"Nothin' Daddy. Momma was being real nasty about you when she was talkin' to her new boyfriend, I don't like him 'cause he looks like a Romulan, and I said she was a big fat smelly meanie and I kicked him in the shin 'cause he called you a very bad name." Joanna paused for breath here "He called you the B-word!" She sounded affronted. "Momma said I'mma bad girl and I'm grounded for two whole months! But it's really unfair Daddy! I didn't do nothin'!" The child frantically told her favourite parent.

McCoy sighed. It was really his fault for letting his daughter watch wrestling when she was a newborn, but it was the only thing that would stop her crying and start her giggling frantically. She had looked such a sight with her tiny red curls bouncing and her big green eyes lighting up with her obvious delight at seeing a proper Double Nelson being preformed. She practically cried with happiness if she saw a Pile-driver.

"Look Jo' you cant go round hittin' people. Even if they do look like Romulans. Don't let what you're Momma says about me get you all frustrated and worked up 'cause I'm only a Com call away. All right? Now put Momma back on Baby. Goodnight and I love you."

"Well?" The harsh voice came though the communicator. "Have you told her to listen to me? She's causing so much trouble for me and Jeff, it's ridiculous! He's got a bruised shin for God's sake! She's definitely your daughter!"

At this point Leonard allowed the bitterness to sink through his voice. "Didn't waste much time then did you? We've only been divorced for two years. Have you ever stopped to think about how this is affecting Joanna? She's only a child for Christ's sake! I don't care what you think of me Anna but don't say things in front of _my _daughter that make you look bad. And your right for once she is my daughter and I'm proud of her no matter what she does because I actually love my child! McCoy out" With that he slammed the cover of the communicator unit closed.

'_Damn that woman! Now I'm in a really bad mood!'_ Dr McCoy realised. "Screw it I need a drink." He walked swiftly over to the room that Jim presided in and barged straight in. Jim was dozing on his bed, which was unusual but a welcome sight. His room was full of neatly stacked medical journals, a pretty picture of Joanna and he hung on the wall above his bed and his clothes where precisely pressed and put away in a closet. Where as Kirk's side was chaos. Magazines, both clean and dirty clothes lay crumpled on the floor and while he wasn't sure McCoy would have sworn that he'd seen a sandwich somewhere amongst the mess. "Jim, get up. I'm in desperate need of a stiff drink."

"Ah, never a wiser word said Bones! What's the occasion? Did the blood-sucker finally hit the dust?" The Captain tried to joke. He sensed that Bones was angry and that made for interesting conversations once he got the good doctor toughly smashed.

"Nope, My lil' girl kicked a fully grown man in the shin today."

Kirk winced "Wow. So she's following in your cantankerous footsteps then?"

"Yeah, she's a real chip off the old block."

* * *

**A/N** Well I really have no idea where this one came from, I was just thinking how sad it must have been for McCoy to leave his little girl behind with the ex-wife. Aw I love McCoy! He's so great! I hope you enjoyed this!

Plus I love the Song Sweet Child of Mine

Please Rate and Review!

:D

Remember reviews make me likely to do other fics!


End file.
